


Unpredictable (and so beautiful)

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Arthur grew up thinking he was going to marry a pretty and delicate blonde princess with a nice backside and plenty of money to make sure his kingdom is financially stable for...well, forever. He never thought about the possibility that all those traits he told himself he liked might not actually be what he was looking for. That maybe he was too young to know what exactly it is that he liked.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 386





	Unpredictable (and so beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again. With more merthur. Quarantine is making the need for some good gay content grow. Anyway, this one is much softer and lovey dovey than the last one! I hope you enjoy it. I've been writing it bit by bit for a good few days, i'm not actually sure how many. Maybe 4 or 5. Or 6. I thought i'd finish up yesterday for my birthday, but i was too tired. Oops. My bad.

Attraction is a strange thing. You never know what to expect. It just kind of pops into your heart one day without warning. It could be a maiden or a boy, it could appear because of another's looks, soul or mind, perhaps even all 3 if you're lucky enough. And it could be so, so beyond overwhelming, yet beautiful at the same time. There's so many different ways one could react to it, too. And they depend on who it's directed at.

Arthur grew up thinking he was going to marry a pretty and delicate blonde princess with a nice backside and plenty of money to make sure his kingdom is financially stable for...well, forever. He never thought about the possibility that all those traits he told himself he liked might not actually be what he was looking for. That maybe he was too young to know what exactly it is that he liked.

The first surprise came when he figured out he had a small crush on the Lady Mithian. The fact that she wasn't blonde was the least of his worries. She was of course, a beautiful princess, but she was anything but weak and delicate. The woman could probably lead an army into battle if she so wished. And Arthur had enough balls to admit she was definitely a lot smarter than him, too. He didn't blame himself for liking her, of course, but he wasn't expecting it after he didn't feel a thing for the Lady Vivian. That's all.

The second time his heart decided to surprise him, was when it announced he had another small crush, but this time on Guinevere. Not a blonde, which again, wasn't really that important. The blacksmith's daughter, of all people, which meant she definitely wasn't delicate. And she wasn't even a princess. It doesn't mean she isn't fit to be one, she just wasn't born as one. That isn't her fault, of course not, but now he was getting very far from where he started.

Arthur was fine with it, really. He didn't end up courting either lady, but he didn't mind, really. He took Mithian on a picnic and she was wonderful, she truly was, but his little crush just didn't seem like enough. Not for marriage, or even a courtship. It didn't seem right. Arthur tried going out with Gwen, too, but that didn't feel quite right either. Not only that, but he was pretty sure Gwen had her eyes on Lancelot. Arthur was happy for them. Of course he was. They deserved someone who loved them, he just wished he had the same.

That was when the third surprise came, hitting him like a horse galloping at full speed. He’d simply go about his day, completing his duties and ordering Merlin around. But then the servant would look his way and he'd feel his heartbeat speed up, then skip a beat when he'd say something particularly sassy, then just completely give out when he'd smile. It was absolutely ridiculous. He was one blush away from acting like a love-struck girl. Which he was _not_. He was the king of Camelot, thank you very much.

Arthur just, didn't understand. Merlin was just about the farthest thing from a beautiful delicate blonde princess. He wasn't blonde. He wasn't delicate. He _definitely_ wasn't a princess. No, scratch that. He wasn't even a bloody _girl_.

Merlin was,, a man. A brave young man who was loyal down to the last bone in his body. He was strong and intelligent despite whatever Arthur likes to say about him. He was gangly and had ridiculously big ears. His eyes were the prettiest azure Arthur had ever seen in his life and his lips...oh, his lips. So red and plump and inviting. Stupid. Ridiculous. Outright treasonous.

Arthur scoffed at his own thoughts as he made his way down the countless hallways. He just finished up a council meeting and was heading to his chambers, where he left Merlin to clean his room. He was already preparing a fresh batch of insults for when he'd eventually need them. Simply nobody in their right mind had the energy to think of good ones on the spot.

Arthur was just opening the door and preparing to yell at Merlin for being incompetent when he found himself looking at an unusually clean, and very empty room. He furrowed his brows and came in, closing the doors behind him. There's no way Merlin actually decided to do his work properly. That would be mildly worrying. Scratch that, extremely worrying.

Arthur blinked and started looking around the tidy chambers, lips in a small frown. He was about to call out Merlin's name when he heard some ruffling from behind the screen, where his bed was. Immediately alerted, Arthur reached down and silently gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out when necessary. His expression stoned as he silently made his way to the curtains and slowly put his hand on one of them, then pulled it open with enough force to knock someone out. His heart stopped for a moment.

There lay Merlin, on his bed, oh so very asleep. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, hands coming up to rub at them in irritation. That bloody idiot. That stupid bloody idiot. What the hell was he doing asleep in the king's bed? In _his_ bed. Did he have absolutely no sense of self-preservation? Nevermind, that's just about the stupidest question one could ask in their whole, entire life.

Arthur huffed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Merlin, who was laying horizontally over the middle. He let himself look, _really_ look. Who knows when he'd get this opportunity again. He knew he had to take what he gets.

Merlin looked exhausted. Like properly wasted. He did look pretty tired before the meeting, Arthur didn't realize it was this bad, though. Merlin was probably just taking a little break and passed out onto the bed. Arthur sighed softly and couldn't help but smile, that warm curve of his lips that he seems to have reserved for Merlin only, since he's the only one able to get it out of him.

Arthur bit his lip thoughtfully and laid down across from Merlin, silently admiring his face and how peaceful it looked. He reached up and gently ran a hand through the short black fringe on his forehead. His hair was so thick and soft, Arthur felt like he could touch it all day. He trailed down and touched a sharp cheekbone. He tried running a finger over it to see if it could cut, but the soft skin seemed to prevent that. Arthur gasped quietly when Merlin's brow furrowed for a moment and a quiet incoherent mumble escaped his lips. Oh, and if it wasn't the cutest sight.

Bravery back now that he knew he wasn't waking up, Arthur let himself continue. He glanced up at his eyes and smiled at the girlishly long and thick black lashes covering the lash line. Moving down, Arthur gulped as his eyes landed on those pretty lips he's had oh, so many fantasies about. He tried not to think about how they would feel against his own, but it was just so damn hard. Arthur licked his lips subconsciously as he touched Merlin's, thumb running across the bottom one. They were soft and warm, simply perfect. He was so busy staring he didn't notice the way Merlin's brows furrowed again and eyes blinked open, hazy with sleep and confusion.

“Arthur..?” The small, sleepy voice asked, but there was something in it. Arthur gulped and stopped his movements. He looked up, blue meeting blue. Merlin was staring at him, something mixed with confusion, wonder and hope in his expression. The air was thick around them, barely allowing Arthur to breathe. He needed air, he needed...

Arthur closed the distance between them, successfully stealing Merlin's breath. He winced as his heart hammered mercilessly against his chest. He felt a big, slender hand slide up his back and another take a hold of his jaw. It felt so good. To finally have Merlin's hands on his body. Properly this time. Arthur pulled Merlin closer and hummed when the soft lips against his mouth opened, inviting him. And who was he to not take up the offer?

And so they kissed. Over and over, only pulling apart when they needed some more air to breathe. It was wonderful. Magical. The connection between them. It felt so deep, unbreakable, like they were meant to be here right now. Like deep down he’s wanted this since the first time he laid his eyes on the boy. Arthur gasped quietly, breaking away but keeping his eyes closed. Like he was going to wake up and this feeling, this magic...would be gone.

“Arthur,” He heard Merlin whisper, the hand on his face gently rubbing the skin under his eyes. He sounded like an angel. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly. He opened his eyes and fuck, Merlin was looking at him. With an expression so soft and loving it made his stomach churn. Because nobody ever looks at him that way. Nobody except Merlin. Because he was a king. Just a public figure, born to lead and fight. Not to look for someone he can love who loves him back, even though he really, really needed that. It's all he's ever wanted and yearned for, but knew he could never have.

Maybe that wasn't as true as he once believed it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!! Have a great socially isolated day and wash your damn hands!!


End file.
